


Dreams the way we planned them

by GamblingDementor



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Fluff, bookverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: Collection of ficlets inspired by Tumblr prompts.





	1. "I love you" loud so everyone can hear

The fight sticks out between them for days.

 

Glinda's heart feels heavy day and night, carrying with her the weight of the argument. She's been near enough bedridden for the past few days, only getting out for her classes. Elphaba, the infamously infuriating Elphaba Thropp, does as she does and pretends nothing happened. The sight of it makes Glinda ache all the more. Elphie − no, _Elphaba_ jokes around with Boq, making him the butt of her remarks, studies with Fiyero, argues with Nessa as if nothing could get to her, not even the knowledge that Glinda was suffering.

 

She is almost glad for the hints of prickliness and frustration Elphaba fails to hide here and there. They're the faintest proof that perhaps she is not the single one affected by their outburst. But these secret glances are only for when she's home home and she has not been home much at all. Elphaba pretends better with an audience, audience that she steals from Glinda, who was always the one who made friends who then were only obliged to take the both of them as a package deal. This week, she has been lonely, laying in bed all alone with her hermit of a roommate roaming Oz knows where. Anything to avoid the narrow room they have shared for two years now − though sometimes it feels to Glinda they have known each other since birth. She should certainly feel used to Elphaba's antics by now, and yet.

 

"Avaric is taking us out," Elphaba lets Glinda know the evening of the fourth day. "Tonight. Not at that horrendous club," she hastily adds, mistaking the wary look Glinda gives her. "Just at the bar."

 

Glinda cannot help the blank stare. Half a week with barely a few sentences between them and this is what Elphaba chooses to break the silence with. Not that silence is not what she gets still. Even as Glinda reluctantly gets up to get ready, she finds nothing to ask beyond the occasion (Avaric's promotion his father unlocked him) and the time (he's there already with Shenshen and Milla so any time is fine), and Elphaba certainly finds nothing to mention on her own.

 

They used to talk so much. Only up to a few days ago, before that terrible talk that turned sour, Elphaba and Glinda could converse for hours at a time and lose track of everything else. And not just converse. They were close as can be, made to be in each other's presence, to be together.

 

Glinda, out of spite, out of a desperate attempt to entice Elphaba's attention, doesn't pull her curtain to get changed into something nice, doesn't leave the room. Elphaba can stare at her back if she wants as she undresses down to her panties, grabbing some summer dress from her closet. Her _closet_. She wants to scoff. Just where Elphaba would want her. She realizes she's picked the wrong outfit as soon as she's pulled it on. Or the exact perfect one.

 

"I can't zip it," she sighs.

 

Soft, softer than anyone else seems to notice, Elphaba's hand is at her shoulder, the other slowly zipping her back. Glinda closes her eyes, basking into the touch. She missed it. She missed her so much. Elphaba's hands linger on her for longer than strictly necessary but not enough for comfort, not enough for Glinda's hopes of reconciling. Elphaba doesn't move away from behind her, not immediately, and Glinda almost wants to lean into her, wondering if Elphaba would embrace her as she always does. She opens her eyes.

 

"What are we going to do?" She sighs.

 

There is no sound, but then she feels the hint of a kiss against her shoulder, lips hardly brushing, and Elphaba is gone like the wind, already by the door by the time Glinda turns around.

 

"We're going to celebrate Avaric's promotion," Elphaba replies.

 

The bar is surprisingly empty as they arrive. Avaric needlessly hollers them over, already tipsy with what must be half a dozen expensive sugary cocktails. Shenshen and Pfannee are glued at his sides, Milla sipping on a glass of coke, smiling politely as Boq tries to make good conversation.

 

"Here comes the elf!" He shouts. "No, wait, wait, I'm kidding, come sit, both of you."

 

Glinda scans the table and takes a seat next to Milla. She has never been anything less than perfectly courteous to Avaric, but would not jump on any occasion to be overly familiar with him either. Out of habit, she turns around to smile at Elphaba, only to find empty air behind her. The little demon of emotional constipation has sat herself next to Boq, who seems just as befuddled with her decision as he is annoyed with it, surely having hoped for a better conversation partner than a sulking green bean.

 

Glinda orders herself a glass of wine and resolves herself to exchanging smiles and courtesies with Milla when Crope and Tibbett do decide to bless them with their presence. Hand in hand, they walk into the bar, Crope whispering something into Tibbett's ear who laughs out loud, pressing an embarrassingly long kiss on Crope's cheek in answer. Glinda's stomach knots.

 

"Hey, guys, too busy shagging to get a minute for your old pal?"

 

The good thing about Avaric being insufferably loud and obnoxious is that no one really expects conversation from her. Glinda nurses her glass, silently staring at the others who all seem to be having a good time − and although she knows for certain that Elphaba must be faking it, she is a master of pretense tonight. Deep into some conversation about classes with Milla and Boq, she is being her smartass self, charming everyone with her wits and clever remarks, leaving Glinda for the boring one. All the better. Glinda would not find it in herself to participate, not when opposite her are Crope and Tibbett, animatedly talking to a late arrived Fiyero.

 

Her heart is racing, her stomach churning. Glinda tells herself she should have stayed home, but her bed is starting to become shaped to her form these days and besides, she's not even sure she can call that place home as she used to. But then, without going out, she would have missed out on _this_ , wouldn't she? Impossibly affectionate, Crope and Tibbett enjoy their freshly out relationship to the fullest. Jealousy is clinging to her as she watches them share the same beer, Crope playing with Tibbett's hair, their hands fiddling together. Their love is for everyone to see. Why only theirs?

 

This was the bulk of it, really. Glinda never thought this would be an object of disagreement, not that way around. Elphaba and her were friends in private, then in the open, then more than friends, and the whole time Elphaba was unapologetically herself, impossibly smart and on the verge of bullying often as not, and also proudly out with the occasional array of pride shirts. Glinda was the one who was afraid to admit, first to herself then to the world, that her affections for Elphaba were romantic in nature. She was too scared to be honest, but bit by bit, kiss after kiss, after months of being Elphaba's girlfriend in all but official label, the fear gave way to a deep desire to proclaim their love. And it was Elphaba who refused.

 

"Toasts!" Pfannee purrs. "Let's do toasts!"

 

Glinda could not be less interested in whatever people have to say to butter up to Avaric. She often wonders how she ever thought there was a handsomeness to him, to anyone other than Elphaba. He's not a horribly bad person, she's sure, but she wouldn't describe him as a good one either. She's still not sure why they stick around. Most likely because he is one of the people who can take on Elphaba when she's in an argumentative mood. Lord knows Glinda struggles to. Has struggled to.

 

She doesn't really listen to the others, just smiles and nods when appropriate. Boq's toast is extremely short, Tibbett and Crope's much longer and intercut with bawdy jokes, Shenshen's is likely the most flattering of all. The bar has started to fill up and there is a lot of noise and she is finding it harder and harder to focus. The touch of Elphaba's hand on her shoulder only an hour prior…

 

"Glinda?" She blinks. Tibbett is smiling at her and everyone is looking. "Do you have anything to say?"

 

She gulps. Across the table, Elphaba is staring down at her drink − what looks like whiskey, for some reason, but she could always bear alcohol much better than the rest of them, something about her mother. _You deserve better than me_ , Glinda remembers the words from the other day that cut her like a knife. _Don't corner yourself into coming out just for me. You'll find someone better_. Of all people, Elphaba cared more about Glinda's reputation than the very person concerned.

 

"I… erm…"

 

Tibbett's hands in Crope's, head against his shoulder. How easy they make it seem, though she knows it must have been everything but.

 

"I do have something to say." She breathes. "I'm in love with Elphaba. We've been dating for five months and they've been the happiest of my life."

 

Her audience falls silent and it seems to her that even the rest of the bar is less animated than a few seconds ago, but she doesn't let it bother her. Four days of silence was enough and she won't let Elphaba's stubborn hate of herself get in the way of their happiness. A few pairs of eyes are bulging around the table, though none very much and certainly none as much as Elphaba's, whose mouth is gaping, her glass still mid-air. After the shock has passed, she squints in suspicion and Glinda wonders if this was a good idea after all.

 

" _I think he meant about Avaric's promotion_ ," Shenshen whispers loudly to Glinda.

 

"I was afraid to tell you before," she goes on, finding the braveness in her. "I don't even remember why… But I'll tell you now, I'll tell everyone the truth because I think I'll die if I keep it any longer: I love her." Staring into Elphaba's frowning eyes, she gets a rush to the head and louder, she adds, "I love _you_."

 

Fiyero looks at her dumbfounded, the only one. Shenshen and Pfanee are whispering behind Avaric's back, who is grinning naughtily. Milla's smile is much tamer, as is Boq's as he stares, waiting for Elphaba's reaction. A reaction which never comes. The silence drags on and on. Glinda looks, begs, but Elphaba's gaze is impenetrable.

 

"So…" Avaric tries. "Is anybody else gonna…"

 

"I have to go," Elphaba says and jumps to her feet.

 

Glinda's heart free falls in her chest as she watches Elphaba circle round the table to the exit. She feels everybody's eyes on her and the blood rushes to her cheeks but just as she was about to excuse herself, she hears Elphaba's voice call back.

 

"Well, are you coming?"

 

She bites her lips and doesn't even meet the gaze of anyone as she pushes back her chair. The devil. The horrible leprechaun of a woman she has found herself. Why such drama?

 

"Excuse me just a…"

 

Elphaba's hand grabs her elbow as soon as she gets a foot out of the bar, pulls her so very close, wrapping an arm around her waist and before Glinda has any time to give an explanation, Elphaba's lips are on hers, the taste of whiskey in her mouth, though not nearly as inebriating as the embrace. Her back gets pushed against a wall and she clings to Elphie for purchase, for safety, crumbling under the so very desired assault. She registers people passing them by in the background, one or two shouts, but nothing matters outside the feel of Elphaba's arms circling her, of her chest pressed up against her breasts, their bodies melting into one another.

 

"Elphie…" She breathes when Elphaba leans back, her forehead against Glinda's, long nose bumping into hers playfully.

 

"This," Elphaba says, pressing another quick peck at Glinda's lips before pulling back, taking Glinda's hands with her and swirling her into a side hug, arm around her shoulders "Was for the kind words you didn't have to say back there."

 

"I did," Glinda says, squeezing Elphaba's waist where her arm is wrapped. "And I meant everything."

 

Elphaba kisses her hair as they make their way back home.

 

"You're a stubborn one, Miss Glinda," she says after a moment of comfortable silence. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

 

"And I you," Glinda replies, "But you don't see me making a dramatic fuss about it begging you to leave me."

 

She feels Elphaba's chuckle resonate against her and fill her with warmth.

 

"I suppose I'll have to make it up to you."

 

Glinda smiles. They're almost back to their dorm room. It's not even dark yet.

 

"Yes," she says, kissing Elphaba's shoulder where she can reach, "I suppose you will."

 


	2. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

The world is this willow tree, the soft grass under Glinda's back, and Elphaba. Her head in Elphie's lap, everything Glinda can see is the afternoon sky turning orange, not a cloud in the sky, and Elphaba's face pretending to read. She always brings a book but Glinda knows by her smiles that she is hardly taking in a single word.

 

"… and Miss Milla said she thought that was very handsome, and she squeezed lemon into his cup of tea, and I was about to leave them be but then…"

 

It's a habit they've built since they became used to one another, since the green stopped looking so foreign, since Galinda became Glinda. With all the students roaming Shiz and all sorts of chaperones about, they have still found a little haven of peace in a small park by the canal. Not the one the others go to. Elphaba and Glinda have found their entirely own place here at university, far from distraction, far from the noise of other people. All other people.

 

In exchange for some sweet words bordering on bribery, Nanny even lets them enjoy the quiet early evening on their own. She has Nessarose to attend to anyways. It only took a promise to be back to their room on time to get ready for dinner, a promise they have never failed to keep, and they are free to be wholly without a chaperone for an hour or two every night. Glinda's fingers twirl into the cascade of black hair over Elphaba's shoulder, marvel at the straightness and softness of them. She smiles.

 

"… but then Master Boq made the mistake of… of… telling her…"

 

It is such a terrible freedom to be without a chaperone. Her whole life, Glinda was taught to be wary of boys and their lusty ways, to make polite conversation to them and pretend to never hear their innuendos. She was taught to be a pretty thing and to have a smart head about her when the boys would take notice of the fact.

 

She was never taught anything on what to do about girls.

 

"What did Boq say, my dear?"

 

Glinda has lost her words, forgotten even the basic shape of the story she was in the middle of telling. There is a light breeze flowing through Elphaba's hair. For a brief second, the sun catches on it and it glints green and white and Glinda is blinded. Her fingers drop the tendril they were playing with. Her freezing is all the more suspicious to Elphaba, who for the first time drops her pretense of reading. Her brown eyes bore into Glinda's, bright with intelligence and a kindness that no one else seems to see there. Or maybe that goodness is never targeted at them.

 

"I…" She whispers and Elphaba's fingers lace with hers. The breeze passes. " _I love you._ "

 

The words are terrifying, hanging in the air between them. The intensity kindled in Elphaba's gaze is unbearable. She squeezes Glinda's fingers almost imperceptibly, involuntarily. Glinda sees her gulp and wishes she could touch the soft skin at her throat, trace down to her collar, even lower if she could. Her breath hitches and her heart races so fast she regrets even saying the words, for fear it will run itself to death.

 

"Is…" Elphaba clears her throat, "Is that what Boq said?"

 

Glinda blinks a few times. The wind picks up again, a sudden gush that pushes her hair into her eyes. She squints and drops Elphaba's hand to arrange her hair and by the time she is proper again, the bravery has passed. She feels very exposed lying here in Elphaba's lap and sits up. Her hands twirl uselessly against her knees as she tries to catch her breath without Elphaba noticing, or at least not too much.

 

"I forgot," she replies. "I'd have to ask Milla. Won't Nanny be waiting for us?"

 

Elphaba remains silent for much too long, even after Glinda dares to look up at her. Frightened by what she finds in Elphaba's eyes, though she doesn't understand it, she gathers her things and stands up. Elphaba is prompt to jump to her feet. She grabs Glinda's bag and swings it over her shoulder along with her own, offering her arm back to Crage Hall.

 

"Glinda," Elphaba says hesitantly as they near the entrance. "My dear, I… I think we left the park very early. Another day, we might stay later."

 

Glinda smiles to herself, biting her lip for fear of what she might say. Composing herself, she squeezes Elphaba's arm, resting her head on her shoulder.

 

"Another day, then."

 


	3. Dust floating in golden sunlight / A person's weight as they lie on top of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of the sensory prompts I am filling!

Elphaba counts all the hours of the night as they pass while Glinda sleeps hers out. She snores, Elphaba learns, how peculiar, the prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl snoring her night away in her arms. At some point, she's even convinced she feels some drooling against her shoulder but that rumor alone would be too shameful to spread even for a wicked green thing like her. So many things she never knew about the girl she shared a room with, a result of the mutual decision to shun each other's presence in any way possible. Elphaba doesn't even remember how they managed such an impeccable avoidance. Glinda's breath at her neck, the weight of her smaller body on Elphaba's better than any blanket, she wonders if she'll ever let them be apart anymore. Content with the simplest pleasure, she finds a little square of the night sky to gaze upon out the roof window and finds nothing quite as soothing as Glinda's ridiculous, silly snoring throughout the night. She can't sleep.

 

And how could she? If she lets herself close her eyes, she might miss a second of the show that is Glinda Upland deep in sleep on top of her. Her hands are locked at the bottom of Glinda's back, a thumb stroking bare skin, her sharp nose nuzzling into blonde curls. Breathing in, she smells rose blossoms and budding romance.

 

One short day together, a much longer night, tumbling into the same bed wasn't part of the planned activities and yet… The stars shine bright in the great dark sky, the hours tick and Elphaba is scared to let this slip past. She may never sleep again. Without Glinda, she'd be lost and bound to insomnia, craving the weight of her lying on top, something new and yet already so deep ingrained in her, as essential as the air she breathes. How much more with Glinda, she dares hardly bat an eye for fear of missing even one breath she might take, with the way her little round nose wrinkles, a clumsy faceful of the crown of her golden curls.

 

The black sky gives way to gray, purple, slowly turns to blue. Glinda hardly stirs. Time itself seems to be granting Elphaba some extra moments to enjoy the dawn of her and Glinda together. Outside, the sun is starting to peek into their little hotel room. A ray of sunshine falls onto Glinda's back, warm against Elphaba's arms under the thin green cover − everything is green even in this establishment. There are speckles of dust in its path, floating through the air in slow motion. Elphaba smiles.

 

"Mmh…"

 

She knows Glinda will start to awaken long before it actually happens. Faster breath, her body tensing ever so slightly, and then the smile against Elphaba's skin as she comes to her senses and remembers the position last night left her in. A kiss is pressed against her shoulder, another in the crook of her neck and Glinda leans up on her elbows to stare down into Elphaba's eyes. Hers are gleaming with contentment.

 

"Good morning, Elphie," she purrs and drops a kiss on Elphaba's nose.

 

Elphaba's hands reach up, round Glinda's shoulders, burying into her hair as Glinda leans down for a proper kiss and even in the morning, to Elphaba she tastes like sunshine and goodness.

 

"Good morning," she replies, her voice raspy with hours of unuse. "You slept soundly."

 

Glinda smiles, nesting back into Elphaba's chest, her chin resting on folded arms and staring with a fondness that Elphaba could never have dreamed of.

 

"And too long, didn't I?" She sighs, making herself more comfortable. Soft white legs mingle with bony green ones, Glinda's toes caressing against her calf. "What time are you meeting the Wizard?"

 

"First of all, you're coming with me," Elphaba says, stroking Glinda's hair. She wraps a curl around her finger. It bounces back into place. "And not until later. We might even have time for more sightseeing."

 

Glinda giggles. Her fingers tap against Elphaba's collarbone, toying and playing.

 

" _Sightseeing_ , of course."

 

Elphaba snatches the fingers, bringing them to her mouth to kiss Glinda's knuckles.

 

"Well, what else is there to do with only one day here?"

 

Glinda presses lips against a green wrist in front of her. There is mischief in her sky blue eyes.

 

"I'm sure we'll think of something."


	4. Green wine bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba finally allows Glinda to visit the apartment she shares with her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're sensitive about the topic of alcoholism or implied neglectful parenting, this might not be the ficlet for you.

It only takes one slip up from Boq, a brief accidental mention of Elphaba living with her mother for Glinda to become obsessed with the idea. How different than her own experience, whose parents supplied her an apartment in town with everything one might need to live on their own. It's a novelty, a college student sharing a studio with her own mother in the very city she's studying in, a quaint little picture in her mind. Every conversation is an excuse to try to pry an invitation home from Elphaba but the answer is a constant and firm no without a second thought. There is wheedling, all sorts of flattery, tricks and white lies, to no avail.

  


It takes a concourse of coincidences all in Glinda's favor that make it happen. The college library closed for renovations, a group project with miscommunication on all parts that ended up having to be completed by the two of them for the next day, Glinda forgetting the books they needed in a friend's room out for the weekend at the sorority house, the only spare copies are at Elphaba's and the work has to be done.

  


"We'll only be there for a few minutes," Elphaba warns on the walk through the neighborhood she lives in − significantly distinct in class and status from Glinda's, she notes with interest. "And you don't need to come in."

  


Glinda grabs her arm, leaning against her as they walk. Elphaba always tries to walk faster than she needs. Glinda always tries to slow her down.

  


"I know I don't  _need_  to," she says, squeezing Elphaba's arm excitedly, "but I  _want_  to."

  


Elphaba huffs and puffs. Glinda knows she might be pushing the limits, maybe even very close to the line of exasperation but then, there has never been anything she could do to put herself on the bad side of Elphaba's good graces. A short visit to her home to satiate her curiosities can't possibly change that.

  


The longer they walk, the more the skies seem to darken, though sunset is not for hours more. Maybe the buildings looming closer to one another, an older and less pristine part of town, street by street more downtrodden. In the distance, there's shouts and a dog barking. Glinda is clutching Elphaba's arm very tight indeed by the time Elphaba stops abruptly and dives in her pocket to get a heavy ring of keys out.

  


"This is me," she announces.

  


She glances around worryingly, pulling Glinda to the side as she hurries to open the door. There's a hole in the concrete wall that looks like it might have been from a gunshot. Glinda can't help staring at it in awe and horror − she's almost grateful for Elphaba dragging her inside if the entrance wasn't just as appalling, half in ruins. The lights of the staircase are flickering, the stairs not cleaned in years, rotting wallpaper peeling off bit by bit. The air smells odd, something she can't quite place and is not sure she wants to.

  


"Fourth floor," Elphaba says. She holds herself differently in here, an even stricter restraint than the usual. "No elevator. This way."

  


Glinda is made to walk up steep narrow stairs without even the reassurance of Elphaba leading the way − she insists on keeping an eye on Glinda as they make their way up. There seems to be danger lurking, suspicions about everything. At the third floor, Glinda spots an odd shadow in a corner and cries out, throwing herself into Elphaba's arms before recognizing the shape as a large mutt napping on a puddle she would much rather not know the nature of.

  


"But Elphie, how can you…"

  


Elphaba's face is immutable stone.

  


"It'll just be a few minutes," she repeats. Her purpose seems to have changed since they've walked inside, not so intent on just keeping her privacy anymore but rather guarding Glinda's sensitivities. It might be too late for that, Glinda tells herself, noting a large hole in one of the apartment doors that might have been from some weapon. She nods at Elphaba, walking up the stairs again. A few minutes. She can handle that much.

  


At the fourth floor, Elphaba's hand is suddenly at her shoulder, rubbing a soothing circle and looking her in the eyes as she speaks from very close, a whisper she's afraid to let anybody hear.

  


"You're staying in the hall," she orders. "I'll pick up the books and we'll go back to your place to…" Her gaze wanders to a dirty brown door by the window. "Oh, what the shit!"

  


The hand is dropped as Elphaba takes giant leaps towards the door, fuming with anger for a reason unknown to Glinda. As soon as Elphaba's back is to her, she tries to gather herself, hugging her sides. She wishes she could lean against a wall, make herself tiny and forgotten, but one glance at the state of the walls convinces her otherwise.

  


"I fucking  _told_  her," Elphaba grumbles. "I'm sorry, just a sec."

  


She starts to pick up a heap of what appears, despite the low light, to be trash bags. They clang against each other soundly as she paces past Glinda briskly to drop them down the chute at the end of the short corridor.

  


"I told her to not leave them there like a…" Banging on the door that appears to be hers, she starts shouting as she unlocks half a dozen locks in record time. "I told you not to leave the trash in the hall, for fuck's sake!"

  


Some time and Elphaba disappears through the door, leaving it wide open. Glinda attempts a few steps towards it to catch a glimpse of the inside but a foreign voice speaks up and she freezes into place for fear of being caught.

  


"Oh, aren't  _you_  the perfect homemaker. I was gonna get them."

  


The sarcasm dripping in that voice, Glinda thinks she might have recognized Elphaba's mother as such even without the context.

  


"Get them  _now_ ," Elphaba hisses. "I have to grab my books, Glinda's waiting for me in the hall and she's going to think we're…"

  


"Well don't you let  _me_  mess with your date." Glinda blushes and is thankful for no one to see it. "I have one of my own. Well, 'date', you know what I mean. Pass the setting spray, these wings are too good to rub off. Nanny visited, you know. Top drawer. She didn't say anything about the trash, so I don't know why you're so butthurt about it… Anyway, I was just leaving."

  


Quietly, Glinda tiptoes to the still gaping door, just in time to be face to face with the woman she so ardently craved to meet just minutes ago. She doesn't know what she wants anymore. Melena Thropp is nothing she expected her to be, if she had any expectations at all. Long copper hair tied up in a bun, she's wearing clothes that might have come from the closet of Glinda's sorority sisters ten years ago, a loose neon pink crop top and tiny denim shorts, high heels Glinda wouldn't know how to walk on. Though her eyes are tired and there's something off in her gaze, her makeup is as good as promised. At least there is that. Much shorter than Elphaba, there would be no way to guess they were family if it weren't for the sarcastic grin plastered on her face as she passes Glinda. She pinches her cheek on her way out.

  


"Oh, look at you, you pretty thing! You two have a great night, now." To Elphaba still inside the apartment, she shouts back. "I'll be late, frog, don't worry about me!"

  


Glinda closes the mouth that had started gaping, straightens her spine. Melena hops down the stairs in a hurry, some thick cheap perfume trailing behind her. When Glinda turns back, Elphaba is leaning into the doorway severely.

  


"So, erm…" Glinda shuffles awkwardly. "Your mother seems…"

  


"She didn't get the trash bags," Elphaba cuts her rashly.

  


There's an anger to her that wasn't there before, or maybe Glinda didn't notice it. She's starting to wonder how many things she never realized about Elphaba. The tension surrounding her, the scowl she tries to hide… She seems much too hasty to get all the trash down the chute, so much so that, in her hurry to haul it, one of the bag bursts open and a cascade of glass bottles crash down onto the floor, rolling in every direction.

  


"Fucking sh… crap… Fuck."

  


Elphaba drops to her knees, her head between her hand. Glinda rushes to help and though by the tensing of Elphaba's shoulders, the stern glance she gives her, she knows the help is not entirely welcome, she gives it nonetheless. The first bottle she grabs is green and heavy, the cork pushed halfway down, some last red drops still swishing at the bottom. So is the second one, and the third, so many bottles. She wonders how long they've been there, how long it took for them to be consumed. It's not for her to know, though. She puts them down next to Elphaba who in all this mess hasn't moved an inch. Suddenly she leaps to her feet, paying Glinda no glance. She disappears in the apartment a minute, comes back with a new bag and one by one, they pile all the bottles down.

  


"I thought these had a deposit value…"

  


"Don't wanna go back to the store with 'em," Elphaba mutters. "I shouldn't be the one doing it anyways." She ties the bag handles close and shoves it down the chute with a particular harshness.

  


Glinda breathes and gathers the courage to grab Elphaba's hand, but it is quickly dropped as if Elphaba had been burned.

  


"I'll get the books," she says. "You… You can come in a second. If you want."

  


"That sounds nice," Glinda smiles.

  


The inside of the apartment is almost a relief compared to the grimness of the rest of the building. There is dust, though less than the sickening layer shrouding the stairs, but there are attempts at some order. In a corner, there's a twin bed with rumpled covers and the sofa near the only window of the room is slept in as well. Judging by the piles of books on the coffee table nearby, the small potted plant blooming there despite everything, there is no guessing which is Elphaba's bedding. The sink is filled to the brim with dirty dishes and littering the floor of the kitchen corner are even more green glass bottles, some of them empty, some not. Glinda sits down in an old leather armchair that has a slash across the arm rest, revealing foam underneath.

  


"Let me just…"

  


Elphaba grabs yet another bag, quickly shoving the mess into it, glass clanging against glass, hiding it away as if Glinda hadn't seen it all, as if stashing it into a bag would make the rest of it disappear. Glinda looks down, taps against her knees. Maybe if she pretends she's not seeing anything, it will go away. Elphaba can fuss all she wants if it pleases her, if it soothes her. Soon it's the textbooks she's after.

  


"I put them somewhere under…" Elphaba picks up some books, searching through the piles before pulling them up victoriously. "Ah ha!"

  


Glinda smiles. It's good to feel Elphaba quiet down even for such a small thing. There's a fondness blossoming inside her that she's not sure she knew before. Maybe it was always there.

  


"Are we ready to go?" She asks.

  


Elphaba meets her eyes for the first time, some unknown doubt in them. Glinda didn't know that either, that Elphaba could be anything other than strong and stubborn.

  


"Yeah, just let me…"

  


She opens the top drawer of a small dresser and grabs an envelope from it. With a skinny thumb, she counts its content once, twice, pulls a face and shoves the whole thing into her bag.

  


"We're ready to go."

  


The way down has Glinda much more relaxed, knowing Elphaba is at her back, but she's glad for the dark blue sky outside. The air of the evening smells fresh and clean even in the city. Stars are slowly starting to appear.

  


"My place?"

  


Elphaba nods. Glinda wishes she had something to say, a kindness to share, but the words come short. She settles for grabbing Elphaba's hand, their fingers interlacing, palms meeting. Elphaba squints in confusion. Glinda smiles and squeezes the hand gently. And Elphaba squeezes it back.

 


	5. A walk through the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a double prompt I got on tumblr: The taste of Vodka at the back of your throat / Being so close that you can feel your lips brush when you whisper

"Giddy up!"

 

Elphaba gives much protestation at first, straightening her back and refusing to go with Glinda's attempts to climb her like a mount. Not cracking a smile is hard, and harder still as Glinda decides that tickling is the best method at her disposal to obtain that piggy ride from Elphaba.

 

"C'mon, Elphie, you're no fun!"

 

"I don't try to be," Elphaba retorts. "I usually settle for 'that green bitch'."

 

Glinda giggles. The sound echoes through the empty streets − no one out here in the pitch dark of past midnight is there to witness the splendor of a tipsy Glinda on the path to getting her way.

 

"Do you want me to spend…" She hiccups, "To spend the night here? On the pavement?"

 

"You're making your own decisions, my dear," Elphaba says, already taking steps away from the building. The music is still booming from Avaric's penthouse up there but it's a faint beat from this many floors down. The air is crisp, just chill enough that she's glad for the jacket on her back. The party was pleasant enough as far as parties go but much too crowded to her taste and she's happy to be on her way back to the dorm.

 

" _Elphie!_ " Glinda whines. "You're walking too fast."

 

There's the sound of sprinting and before she knows it, Elphaba is tackled to the ground under the weight of Glinda straddling her back. She grunts. If she really wanted to, she would shrug off Glinda and be on her way. The walk back to their dorm is short, just a quick jog through the park and a few streets besides. Glinda, drunk as she is, might reach its before dawn. There's an impatient tap at her shoulders, the feistiness of her roommate only increasing as she gets her wish.

 

"Well," Elphaba sighs, "you got me."

 

Slowly, cautiously, though she hasn't had one sip the whole evening, Elphaba stands back to her feet with the adorable backpack that is a drunk Glinda carefully held as best as she can. She is as heavy as she looks − not much at all. The breath at Elphaba's cheek smells of the fruity cocktails Avaric poured her, hoping to score. He never has, never does, not with Glinda. 

 

"Party's not over, you know," she whispers, hands gathering in front of Elphaba's chest lazily, playing with the dark hair. "We're done with the others but I'm not done with you."

 

The remnants of the party are speaking, Elphaba knows. Everybody handles their drinks differently. She handles hers by not having them, but Fiyero is a self-pitying drunk, Boq a sleepy one, Shenshen and Pfannee are giggling and even more annoying than usual after only a couple of glasses. Glinda might just be a flirty drunk and in the absence of anyone else, Elphaba is the object of her flirtations. She starts to walk. Home is close.

 

"And how is this party supposed to go on, tell me? Have you redecorated our room with disco balls while I looked away?"

 

Glinda snorts into her giggle. Cute. Very cute. Elphaba stores the sound away for future memory.

 

" _No_ ," she retorts as if everything was self evident. "You'll see, we're gonna have some fun."

 

They're walking through the park, Elphaba taking her time. If she can distract Glinda long enough, she might tire her out and put her to bed as soon as they get home and avoid any unnecessary mess. There's a whole dimension to being Glinda's roommate that she's not sure is even known from the drunk beauty on her back, guarding her, keeping her safe. She couldn't say why she cares. She couldn't _say_ it, but she knows.

 

Agitated as she was to jump onto Elphaba's back, once she is there, the charming passenger makes for a quiet trip home. Much as she wants to, Elphaba doesn't look back. Glinda's breath makes a warm spot against her cheek and lulls their short walk, the feather weight clutching her dearly. She doesn't remember why she resisted this in the first place. With a thumb, she dares a stroke across Glinda's thigh, a nothing of a caress, just for warmth underneath the fabric.

 

"Right here!" Glinda cries out much too loud and Elphaba's blood chill in fear of the mockery that never actually comes. Glinda, deliciously clumsy tipsy Glinda scrambles out of Elphaba's grasp and makes a thump onto the cold dirt bath through the park. They were almost at the end, almost there. Elphaba buries her thumb in a clenched fist.

 

"This is it," Glinda says emphatically, gesturing towards nothing at all. "Our _destination_."

 

The word is enunciated in a clever display of how proper she still thinks she is. Even under moonlight, Elphaba notes the rosy tint of her cheeks. If she could just let herself focus, she would truly relive the warmth of it against hers. She sighs.

 

"Glinda, you're drunk, let's go home."

 

Glinda shows no sign of having heard her, or in any case cared about her plea.

 

"C'mon!"

 

Once back on her feet, she grabs Elphaba's arm, who tugs it back but Glinda pulls on it again and much sharper than Elphaba expected. Off guard, she gets pulled off her feet and sent rolling down the lawn with a laughing Glinda clutching her shoulders. They land in the middle of a thick patch of grass with nothing but the dark sky above them. Blond curls tickle Elphaba's cheek ; eyes suddenly squinting shut, she dares not look.

 

"There," Glinda says and though she's whispering, to Elphaba she is everything and makes all the sound in the world, "Isn't this fun?"

 

A hand brushes a tendril of dark hair behind her ear and Elphaba wants to gulp, to stand back on her own two feet, to run away. When she opens her eyes, she sees only Glinda's, even bluer under the moon. The hand hasn't moved away.

 

"What… What did you want to do here, then?"

 

Eyelashes dark with smudging makeup after a long night, a glint of the night sky in her eyes, and that hand that won't budge, the palm so hot against her cheek, down her jaw. She can see only Glinda's eyes and she's not sure she's ever seen anything before them. Her stomach knots, some sick feeling. She bites her lip and witnesses with dread how the so very blue eyes look down.

 

"Look at the stars," Glinda replies and every word is warm against Elphaba's face, closer with each syllable. "Isn't this better than the party?"

 

Her accent slips up when she drinks ever more so than in polite sober conversation, as the proper young lady slips from herself and there is only Glinda.

 

"There are no stars," Elphaba says and her voice is weak despite herself. "It's a clouded night."

 

Soft fingers tracing the shape of her jaw, her chin, almost at her lips but then, they would be between them and there is nothing between them. There are only Glinda's lips and her own lips and then there is only the kiss that unites them, the drum of Elphaba's heart leaping out of her chest, the terror of an anticipation coming to an end. Glinda kisses sloppily and carefully, harsh and tender, like they have all the time in the world or the world might end tomorrow and there would be nothing but this kiss. Her hand that was so gentle at Elphaba's cheek slides to her neck, grasping firmly, and Elphaba cannot recall having ever been touched so. She finds herself unable to move, neither into the kiss or out of it. Glinda, blessed or cursed Glinda pulls away first, her rapid breath reassuring Elphaba for being so affected herself.

 

"It's not, though," she says and Elphaba could be damned if she knew what she was talking about, or anything that happened before the kiss. "Tonight's as clear as day to me."

 

She leans in for another kiss for which Elphaba is not one bit more prepared than the first. Glinda's small hand holding the nape of her neck, pressing herself into Elphaba, chill wet grass under their bodies but neither seem to care in this instant. Nothing seems to matter but the way Elphaba's lips give way onto Glinda's, how she has never felt soft a day in her life but in this glimpse of a moment she feels meek as a puppet. Glinda sighs, or moans, or something Elphaba is not in a mind to decipher, and the kiss has a sudden hunger to it. Lips part and Elphaba has no idea what she's doing until Glinda goes from tasting like relief and panic to a much less wanted note of alcohol at the back of Elphaba's throat that leaves her questioning everything. This time, she's the one who pulls away, not without a groan of protestation from a much too affectionate Glinda whose fingers curl into Elphaba's hair to bring her close again.

 

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

 

Her voice is slurred, more than Elphaba cares to hear but she cannot ignore it. She gulps thickly, uncomfortably. Glinda's forehead rests against hers, she could just stay here and lie in this park till the end of the night, and it would be so easy and so utterly hard. Harder still is the choice to sit up and pull herself to her feet. Offering her hands, she attempts a smile to cover the void inside her.

 

"You're drunk," she repeats. "Let's go home."

 

Glinda refuses to take the hands, sitting up in a pile of confusion and grump.

 

"You can climb my back?"

 

"Well that's one thing I can."

 

Reluctantly, Glinda lets herself be pulled up and it seems to Elphaba that the weight of her on her back is heavier now, that her presence is more than it was. Her arms are limp around Elphaba's neck, her face tucked into the crook of it and if she didn't know any better, she'd think that those are Glinda's lips against her skin, not pressing but not absent. Her thumb strokes Glinda's thigh.

 

"Wasn't it a great party?" She asks, trying in vain to find the lost atmosphere of mindless banter. "Didn't you have a great night?"

 

"Mmh," Glinda grunts unconvincingly and it takes a few more steps for Elphaba to notice that she is on the verge of falling asleep. She's not sure whether she's grieved or relieved by the realization.

 

"Goodnight, my sweet," she whispers and secures her hold on the sleepy girl. _And please let tomorrow be as clear to you as you say tonight was._

 

It's a short walk home.

 


	6. Look at this gingerbread person I made. It's you.

Elphaba came home through a puff of overly sweet smelling smoke. It was holidays captured in a single inhale and she walked through Christmas to their kitchen. Her Glinda was as affaired as could be at preparing the feast of a century that had been carefully planned since Elphaba had granted her permission. Seeing all dishes aligned, covering almost the entire counter space and a few of the chairs, she thought of the numerous people who would be here only later in the day to gulf those down. She shuddered.

"I never should have let you talk me into this," she said and Glinda startled out of the fastidious job of icing cookies she had been so focused on. "Is it too late to cancel?"

Glinda smirked. There was a smudge of blue icing at her mouth, the only evidence left of what Elphaba knew to be the guilty indulging of her sweet tooth. She reached out and rubbed it off, her hand lingering at Glinda's cheek. Leaning down, she gave her a kiss. Work had been long, longer still as she had anxiously anticipated the party to come.

"Don't be ridiculous," Glinda said with fondness. "I haven't spent all day on this to throw it all away."

"I said nothing like that," Elphaba retorted. Locating one of the rare empty chairs, she sat to watch the little homemaker at her task. "I'm sure many shelters would appreciate the spirit of Christmas. Worst situation, we eat like kings the rest of the year into the next one."

Glinda had no time to lose on mindless suggestions and set herself to the icing process again. She was humming excitedly. The cheer of the Christmas spirit had gotten to her since the very day after Thanksgiving and she had begged Elphaba to let her host as big a Christmas party as the house could fit. Elphaba, who had never celebrated Christmas or intended to, had yielded to pleading blue eyes and a promise of making things right by her after the guests would leave. There was much to enjoy already about just the simple comfort of watching her.

"And what are you making last minute like that?" Elphaba asked.

She tried to glance around Glinda but was met with obtruction. Glancing the other way around and Glinda shuffled to hide the platter behind her. She gave Elphaba a frustrated eyeroll.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Elphaba smiled wickedly.

"Now, that I am here for. Will you put pepper in Avaric's portion? You'll let me know before serving him so I prepare myself to film."

Glinda snorted.

"Nothing like that," she said, "Though now I know I need to watch out for you when I serve him. No, it's…"

She held her hands behind her back, squirming in place like a child caught red handed. Sighing, the playful part of her won and she swirled around to grab something from the platter so fast Elphaba thought she might fall over. She held up a biscuit.

"Look at this gingerbread person I made," she said excitedly. "It's you."

And indeed, in her hand, small and a little bit puffed but entirely recognizable, a long green shape with an admirably detailed icing job outlining her traits, the inspiration of the cookie was unmistakeable. Elphaba took a look at the platter behind and saw a row of similar shapes.

"This is grand," she sighed. "Everyone will be eating me. The true spirit of Christmas."

She made to get the cookie from Glinda but the hand was snatched from her grasp and Glinda smirked. Taking a step back, she leaned against the counter. She took the cookie to her mouth and bit off a chunk, slowly chewing off the little Elphaba's arm.

"Not everyone," she said, her voice down an octave. "Just me." She licked crumbs off her lips. "Do you really mind, darling?"

Elphaba narrowed her eyes.

"Is this supposed to be a voodoo doll? I'm not feeling it."

Glinda wriggled her eyebrows. She took a nibble out of the neck, staring right at Elphaba.

"I don't know," she replied. "Is it?"

She held up the cookie ostensibly and her tongue was darting out suspiciously towards the part of the cookie that was… Elphaba groaned and seized the cookie from the naughty thing. Annilihating all debate, she shoved it into her mouth. It was delicious − was that matcha she tasted? The green must have come from somewhere. Glinda snickered.

"Well, great, that's cannibalism now."

A beam of winter sun was pouring through the window and making her hair glisten. She had put on her fancy dress already, done her makeup, but the crumbs had rubbed off a bit of her lipstick. Elphaba chewed on the mouthful she had taken, swallowed it but still found herself gulping. Glinda was staring at her, eyebrow raised.

"I'll show _you_ cannibalism," Elphaba growled.

Another stride to Glinda, into her space, and Elphaba kissed her full on the mouth. Pushing the platter to the side, she hoisted her onto the counter, her hand sliding under the dark green dress, silk tights at her fingertips. Glinda tasted like biscuit and eagerness and Elphaba was positive that she must taste sweet everywhere when a knock insisted at the door. She groaned. A very happy Christmas to her indeed only to be cut short.

"Have you started without us?" Avaric said as he walked in − always in a proud strut like he owned the place. Elphaba didn't even know why Glinda had thought to invite him, as neither of them were especially fond of him.

Glinda looked like she was freezing into place but Elphaba pinched her side to get her back to her senses.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

Boq and Fiyero were behind them, and the rest of the circle soon following. Boq greeted Elphaba with a sarcastic 'Shalom' before answering Glinda.

"Cookie crumbs," he said and gestured around his chin. "Really, getting started on dessert before even serving the appetizers?"

"Don't you worry," Glinda replied and wrapped an arm around Elphaba's waist. "There's gonna be plenty of dessert left."

The few hours till the guests left couldn't possibly come sooner to Elphaba's taste.


End file.
